Malon
"Oh, it's the fairy boy again! I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the Princess? Hee hee! Dad came home in a hurry after you found him. Hee hee! Oh yeah, I have to introduce you to my friend, fairy boy! She's this horse. Her name is Epona. Isn't she cute?" - Malon Malon (マロン Maron) is a recurring character in the Legend of Zelda series. In a majority of her appearances, she and her father Talon are the owners of Lon Lon Ranch, where they raise cows, Cuccos, and horses. Malon also frequently appears in conjunction with the mare Epona as well as "Epona's Song". Seven years later, the beloved ranch was corrupted by Mr. Ingo after her father was kicked out permanently. She was so distressed over Ingo's abusive treatment over the animals, including poor Epona, until Link, as an outsider, came to her aide. It soon progressed as normal after he managed to convince Talon to return to the ranch as well as standing up to Ingo after 2 tough horseback races and escaping from their imprisonment. Some fans consider Malon x Link as a pairing. Later on, when Link was reduced to a kid again, she saw him one last time before he departed on the pony, in search for his lost friend, Navi. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Malon encountered the Normal-Types and Ponyta early on, before Link and Zelda II met her at the Castle Town. After she was delighted to have her father back, she saw the duo as she introduced Epona to them. The Pokémon made themselves at home until Ingo dominated the place with abuse and cruelty. Seven years have passed, and they were pretty much injured and hapless, including Malon. However, Link and Epona showed Ingo a thing or two as they won 2 races and escaped from their imprisonment. After that, Malon then witnessed Ingo as a permanent cripple when Zelda II and her Pokémon plotted revenge. She was, however, glad the ranch had peace restored there as she and her dad proudly worked the ranch from here on out. The Lost Legend of Namira Malon was seen briefly at the ranch, after it was being shredded by the 2 Peahats. The Normal-Types panicked with Malon, Talon, Ingo and their livestock, but the Pokémon and Link fought them off. She was flag that they had done their part, though no one was sure why monsters began to run amok after Ganondorf was sealed. The pair guessed that Namira was behind it, but there was hardly anything to support their claim. Epona was still safe in Kakariko Village, much to her delight, then she noticed that Link seemed saddened and no longer has a fairy. She offered to have them talk within the stable, and she said that he doesn't have to leave his life and the ranch behind if he doesn't want to; he's always welcome here anytime, and as long as he's happy, he can stay and won't need to return to the past. That he must follow his heart and what is most important to him. Then, Zelda II realized she has on red hair, and asked if she resembles a Gerudo, as if she had a Gerudo mom. She never knew her, though her father never wanted to talk about it since he and Ingo harbored some bitter feelings; Talon always regretted falling for her, knowing later on that he fell for her charm, never noticing she was a thief in blood. When Malon was born, he and Ingo kicked her out because of their heinous reputation, even taking their boyfriends away. And this was before the events of the Civil War, erasing her from their lives completely, and spreading the Gerudo terrible name. She soon believed it when Ingo wanted to make the ranch suitable for "the Great Ganondorf" and his followers. She has no regrets since she was raised well, never living in the tribes' darker shadows. They soon head off, searching for more clues, although...there was a slight problem. During Epona's race against her personal best record in the obstacle course, she noticed she was bloated, perhaps indicating pregnancy. Zelda II let Link ride her Rapidash throughout Hyrule. And Malon reminded him that she never wants him to go, and he's always welcome here if he needs someone to consult with. Brought Together, Torn Apart Malon was mentioned during Link's flashbacks when he wondered if she was the perfect mate for him. Then, he realized that he doesn't want to stay at the ranch as Ingo would cause some tension, despite being good to Epona, as well as her fantasy on having the fairy boy as her knight without armor. Besides, with the resurrected population, she already found someone, a young man named Colin. She wished him luck on his personal search, and he's always welcome to the ranch anytime if he needs a shoulder to lean on. Coronation and Dreams Malon was invited to Queen Zelda's coronation along with the crippled Ingo and Talon. She reunited with Link and Zelda II as they toured the new Castle Town Market, just as they did in the splendid square all those years ago. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Elementals Category:Red Heads Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Young Adults Category:Animal Lover Category:Nicest Characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Horse Riders Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover